Miya Satoshi
Miya Satoshi was the son of the Miya Daimyo Miya Yoto. His mother Miya Koiso died before his gempukku. Game Master's Guide; 2nd Ed, p. 62 Demeanor Satoshi was a proud, swaggering man with no desire to be a diplomat, as it was tradition in his family. He had no tolerance for foolishness and cared nothing for diplomacy. Winter Court: Kyuden Kakita, p. 110 In 1119 he was sent alongside with his younger cousin Miya Yumi to study in the Matsu school, Winter Court: Kyuden Kakita, p. 112 as an offering to sow peace between the Matsu and the Ikoma. View on Ronin His father Yoto had an outspoken view about ronin, whom he held in high regard as descendant of the ronin poet Rezan. Satoshi instead had a rampant rejection of all ronin, as well as members of Minor Clans, whom he called 'fodder for the Empire'. Satoshi's views had supporters, who expected the Miya to thrive under the rule of Satoshi, instead of consorting with wave-men as Yoto led them to do. Winter Court: Kyuden Seppun, p. 103 Imperial Herald Before winter court at Kyuden Seppun in winter 1122-1123, his father passed the position of Imperial Herald to Satoshi. Many suspected Yoto would turn over the leadership of the family to Satoshi this winter. Winter Court: Kyuden Seppun, p. 41 Miya Troubles While the Emperor hosted winter court in Kyuden Seppun, Yoto invited the Three Man Alliance as kanrinin of the Imperial Palace, one of the greatest Imperial Honor a Clan might receive. Satoshi sought his father's dishonor, and arranged a number of the barbarian Moto to spend the winter in the Unicorn Guest Home. Yoritomo himself was embroiled, after the Moto requested to share the Kanrinin duties with the Three Man Alliance. The Moto and Minor Clans fought amongst themselves duel after duel in the Ekohikei. When Hantei XXXVIII returned the kanrinin were put to work returning the Forbidden City and Ekohikei back together. The Otomo used the scandal to increase their standing among the Imperial Families, diminishing the Miya status. Otosan Uchi:Book 2, pp. 95-96 Miya Daimyo In 1125 the former Scorpion Hisa followed Satoshi's father, informing Satoshi where Miya Yoto was having a meeting with an old friend, the ronin shugenja Koan. Satoshi arrested Yoto in a waystation at Fresh Soul's Road. Winter Court: Kyuden Kakita, pp. 38-40 Satoshi ousted his father and seized control of the Miya family. Having trained with the Matsu family he wished to make the Miya a more militaristic family. The Touch of the Void, by Shawn Carman Yoto joined a monastery, retired as a monk. Game Master's Guide; 2nd Ed, p. 63 Winter Court - Kyuden Kakita After the coup he moved to Winter Court at Kyuden Kakita where he surprised presenting himself as the new Miya Daimyo. After a meeting with the Emperor Hantei XXXIX Satoshi returned brimming with confidence and courage. Satoshi said that the Emperor told that an example must be made, adressing the target at Yumi, example of the weakness that he must overcome to prove the Miya strong. Winter Court: Kyuden Kakita, p. 113 It was not true, the sick Emperor did not speak to Satoshi, but Emperor's wife Bayushi Kachiko instead. She suggested Satoshi to use the untraceable funds of the Emperor's Blessing to arm the fallen Scorpion, plotting against the Empire itself. Game Master's Guide; 2nd Ed, p. 65 Kachiko revealed the location of a long-lost artifact of the Miya, a kabuto once worn by Miya himself, she said. If Satoshi could recover the Kenshin's Helm, it would prove to many of the older generation that perhaps he was a daimyo who could get things done. Time of the Void, p. 119 Kisada's Ambition His cousin Yumi returned from Crab and told Satoshi the armies of Hida Kisada had left the Kaiu Wall heading north, to the abandoned Scorpion lands. Satoshi knew Yumi and Yoto were plotting together against him, and had prepared himself for the issue. Game Master's Guide; 2nd Ed, pp. 61-63 Winter Court - 1126 In 1126 Satoshi assisted to the Imperial winter court at Kyuden Asako, Winter Court:Kyuden Asako, p. 14 where the Kuni Daimyo Kuni Yori exposed the secrets of immortality held by the Asako Henshin to create strife between the families of the Phoenix Clan. Winter Court:Kyuden Asako, p. 50 Satoshi had invited Seppun Mashita, a young duelist who owed a favor to Satoshi after the Daimyo canceled Mashita's debt. Satoshi in return requested him to duel to death to the ronin Miya Yuritogen, an old deadly duelist who left the Miya in disgust of Satoshi's coup. Yuritogen had maintained the family name as a show of defiance, and Satoshi wished to see him dead. Satoshi knew Mashita would do the right thing, as he needed to fund his grandfather's expensive medicinal herbs. Winter Court:Kyuden Asako, pp. 76-77 Chasing his Cousin In 1127 Satoshi diverted many loyal Miya from their normal duties to remote locations all across Rokugan, tasked to find his disappeared cousin Miya Yumi. She disliked Satoshi's aggressive philosophy, as many other Miya. Time of the Void, p. 23 Crab Invades Otosan Uchi In the Month of the Ox Satoshi met a group of samurai who were also seeking Yumi, under the orders of Miya Katsu. Satoshi expected to use these expendable men in his own benefit. During the meeting the Crab began the invasion of the Imperial City's shores. In Golden Sun Bay, the Crab Koutetsukan formed a solid line. Time of the Void, pp. 68-69 Miya Yoto Reinstated In 1128 Yumi returned home from Kyuden Ikoma, where she had spent months seeking how to destroy the Kenshin's Helm, a powerful nemuranai she had seized during her wanderings. In front of the Miya elders Yumi made accusation of treachery against Satoshi. The Miya Daimyo became enraged, and struck her savagely, seizing the Helm for his own. Yoto joined Yumi, denouncing his son and stating his wish to resume leadership of the family. Satoshi left towards the City of Remembrance, after he made a startling speech, claiming he would return to show the true strength of the Miya. Satoshi referred to the Scorpion ronin he had armed in this city. The Miya expected Satoshi would take them and kill all his enemies in the Miya. Time of the Void, pp. 116-117 Death A group of samurai who had been investigating Yumi's location under the orders of Miya Katsu were warned of Satoshi's treachery. They marched against Satoshi and managed to kill him. This event happened some time before the Second Day of Thunder. Time of the Void, pp. 116, 118 Aftermath Yumi had thwarted his plans and took the daimyoship shortly after. Some followers of Satoshi's philosophy however believed that Satoshi had been influenced by the Kenshin's Helm. Yumi allowed Satoshi's teachings to continue in the group known as Satoshi's Legacy, but kept an eye on them in the event they betray her trust. Way of the Samurai, p. 81 The deeds of Miya Satoshi had not been forgotten by the Dragon Clan. Legacy Satoshi passed to the next generations his Dual Warfans. Satoshi's Dual Warfans (Second City Title) His son, also named Miya Satoshi, was granted his own vassal family, the Satoshi family. Emerald Empire: Third Edition, p. 97 See also * Miya Satoshi/Meta Category:Imperial Leaders